lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Azula Gray
Azula is the more manipulative out of her and Amula as she tries to create situations that work to her advantage for any purpose and those involve don't realize that they're only a pawn in her game of entertainment whenever she becomes bored with fighting with her sister Amula. There have been times when she's manipulated Amula into do something she doesn't want to do or making her do something she does want to do, like trying to steal her blood which her sister doesn't care too much for but of course Azula enjoys it because she likes the feeling she gets when she drinks. And due to her being bisexual, she often flirts with both those of both sexes, which is her way of deeming who is worthy of being drank from. That and create harems since she enjoys having the attention being all on her which causes her sister to chastise her for abusing her powers to bend the will of people selfishly. Azula also adores her sisters despite fighting frequently with Amula but she should anyone try to harm them or if anything happened to either one of them, she would not hesitate to step up and fight to protect them. She will defend them against anyone who means them no good, as such, she displays a bit of yandere tendencies to where she becomes 'evil Azula'. She also has the uncanny ability to communicate and manipulate plants. Azula is incredibly perverted and blunt when it comes to the topic of sex. As such, she often embarrasses her sister when she starts going into what she calls 'detail mode' about her most recent fill in regards to how amazing it felt, how much it was similar to the real thing and how much she could have the real thing. She is not above sexually harassing her sisters, especially when she feeds from them when she can't find anyone to drink from or becomes too lazy to go look for someone and proceeds to 'dry humping' them from behind or from the front while taking their blood. Amula often punches her sister as a result when she starts touching or moving against her inappropriately but because Azula's bite makes her victims become sexually aroused in the process, sometimes it becomes hard to break free from her grip. Azula refuses to physically lose her virginity to anyone unless they're willing to become her mate forever, which is another reason why she's often aroused. That and she's just young and at that particular stage. She has an uncanny obsession with groping the breasts of other females, especially if they appear as if they can fit into the palm of her hands or if they're bigger than her own. Despite being sweeter than her sister when she wants to be, her mood turns foul whenever Amula takes credit for anything her twin does. She also turns into 'evil Azula' whenever those she cares about (mainly her sisters) are in trouble. Those who have seen this side of her have stated Azula's very scary whenever she becomes like this as she is more mischievous and deadly for there is a tremendous amount of bloodlust in her eyes and her powers. Many and Azula included have called this her 'battle state' or another name for it being the technical term 'yandere personality'. Appearance Azula is 5'2'' with short pink hair and purple round eyes. Azula's hair is usually more frizzy but she's learned to tame it and make it straighter and less frizzy. Like her sisters, she possesses a long black tail at her back with a spade-shaped tail end. She has a bigger bust than her sister Amula, being a small c cup, causing Amula to become envious anytime Azula flaunts and breaks about her breasts. When she turns into 'evil Azula' her fangs become much longer and sharper, similar to Amula's and her pupils become thinner and pointed. She attends Tsukuba Academy and wears the now standard required uniform for her grade level which is a girls uniform that consists of a long sleeved white oxford shirt (sometimes short sleeved), with a violet ribbon necktie, a dark purple long sleeved uniform jacket, a lavender plaid pleated skirt with white knee high stockings and black suede shoes. She does wear casual clothing such as dresses, skirts, shorts and sometimes perverted and inappropriate outfits. History Azula grew up privileged, as the third daughter of a noble family that is comprised of other vampire clans. As for her parents, not much is known about them except for their names Alistair Gray and Alicia Gray and their position on the Vampire Council. She along with her twin sister Amula and older sister Alesia are referred as the ‘Daughters of Gray’. The Gray family is Pro-Monarchy like various other noble vampire clans. Azula’s childhood has always been known with her and her twin sister Amula always fighting. Whenever they fight, their older sister Alesia would always make a way for them to make up and to keep their parents from being angry with them. Their mother Alicia would often scold them for always bickering with one another, destroying the house in the process of doing so as they would also use their powers to attack one another. Despite the fact that they often argue with one another over the silliest of things, they do care about each other. Azula would do anything to protect her siblings and avoid doing anything that would tarnish to Gray family name. As such, she tries to be as careful as possible whenever she becomes hungry and goes out to feed. She isn’t above drinking the blood of humans; the proof is in the many children around her age that she’s bitten from as she doesn’t abstain from drinking human blood. She finds drinking the blood of animals to be disgusting and that vampires who do aren’t fit to call themselves vampires. While Azula’s tastes in blood lie within prepubescent children, in the process of biting her victims, she uses it as a form of sexual release without physically having intercourse with someone. When a human is bitten by her, they two feel the effects and become extremely aroused and it is only when she has finished feeding from them that they are given a sense of release. Because she is a daughter of the Gray family, like her sisters, she is prompted with many different suitors that her parents pick out for them that are deemed suitable to marry their daughters in their eyes. Azula doesn’t wish to marry anyone she doesn’t love, even if she is a vampire of noble blood. She has a highly perverted nature and loves seeking attention from those around her, using her powers to purposely control humans and worship until she becomes bored with them. She’s quite the manipulator, having on numerous occasions’ suckered people, including her twin to do things she doesn’t want to do or do things she would like to do. Azula’s known for creating a harem of a group of boys or girls and tries to get Amula to join her which only causes her to be scolded in the process. Her behavior doesn’t seem to bother their parents as she is never chastised for the things she pulls, whether they be inappropriate or not, especially when it pertains to drinking blood from her sisters when she becomes lazy and doesn’t want to go out and find someone to bite and the feeding usually turns into a sexual dry humping grope fest that ends in Azula being sucker punched by Amula but oftentimes finds it hard to break free due to the power in her sister’s bite. She and her sisters attended Cross Academy, a school that was specifically created for vampires, allowing them to be able to coexist alongside humans. It was ran by human teachers, a human headmaster and watched regularly by vampire hunters. Azula didn’t favor attending this school because she felt as if she was being kept from expressing herself as she was often the target of the barrel of a gun by a hunter anytime she tried to feed on humans. Let it be known that Azula doesn’t hate humans, in fact, she enjoys being around them but can’t help the scent of blood. Azula and Amula escaped from this school and began hanging around the school their sister attended which was around humans but they only did this to avoid their studies, however, once the headmaster of Cross Academy got wind of it, they instructed someone to bring the twins back. Though they tried escaping, however, Azula and Amula started arguing with one another, causing a battle to ensue. Though Alesia tries to intervene and stop her sisters from fighting, they are ultimately defeated by a teacher from their school that was a hunter who had taken them back to school. Their parents were also notified of this and were not happy about their actions being displayed in front of humans and were a disgrace to the family. Though Azula apologized, as did Amula, it was Azula pleaded with her parents to allow her to also attend a normal school around regular people because she hated Cross Academy. It was too restricted and she was always in fear of possibly being shot at because of what she was. She wasn’t out to harm anybody, she was just being who she was and didn’t want to be hunted down because of it. Alistair and Alicia were unsure of this, both believing that Cross Academy was the most suitable place for their twin daughters to learn some sort of structure because their behavior was atrocious. They admitted that they weren’t keen on the idea of Azula going to school with human kids her age because she might accidentally reveal what she is to them and cause a massive uproar and war between humans and vampires, but she promised that she would be careful and wanted to have a much freer and enjoyable environment to go to everyday. Although Amula was fine being at Cross Academy, she ultimately felt that if she didn’t go along with her sister, that something might happen, even with Alesia around. Their parents agreed to remove them out of Cross Academy on a trial basis of letting them attend a regular school, the same school in which their older sister attends, Tsukuba Academy, the most prestigious well known school in the country. If they were going to attend a regular school, they were going to attend one that provided great education and opportunities. Excited about this, Azula and Amula were enrolled as Tsukuba Academy students and it didn’t take long for her to start causing mischief, such as groping other girls, biting humans whenever she was hungry but she was of course very careful in not being seen whenever she does and from time to time can be found surrounded by a bunch of students her age who she used her powers to temporarily control to do her bidding. She is not a horrible person, in fact, Azula is very sweet (with occasional yandere tendencies whenever she becomes Evil Azula) when she wants to be but she does have to be entertained frequently or insanity will ensue. She and Amula live on campus and share a dorm room together. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Amula Gray : Despite constantly fighting with her twin, Azula has shown to care deeply for Amula. She even goes as far as to include her sister into her 'Harem Plans'. Alesia Gray : Azula has shown very high respects for her sister, even calling her "onee-sama". Azula's respect was also shown when she never attempts to steal anyone that her older sister might be interested in, but instead be happy for her and maybe content with the idea of being a future mistress of her sister's lover. Powers & Abilities Blood Cravings : Azula has no trouble whatsoever when it comes to the idea of drinking blood from humans and is very prideful of feeding whenever she's becomes hungry. However, she is mindful of not hurting the people that she drinks from. Azula's taste in blood is prepubescent children that are around her age and gender doesn't matter. In fact, feeding only fuels her sexual appetite and she finds her release in drinking blood from her victims instead of having actual sex while at the same time, the person that she bites also becomes sexually aroused during the process of being bitten by Azula. It is only when she's done that they feel release from their arousal. Whenever she is unable to find anyone to feed from, she will occasionally try and seek blood from her sisters, mainly Amula who isn't in favor of being sexually aroused all the time. Vampiric Senses : Being a vampire, Azula has keen vampire senses where she has incredible strength, speed, reflexes and regeneration properties, like any vampire. Basically, she is much stronger than your average human. She has the ability to summon bat familiars to aid her in battle in swarms or to be her eyes and ears in places she is unable to go and convey messages back to her. She mostly uses her bats to spy on others for the sake of pure entertainment but she does use them whenever she has to fight and defend herself or her siblings. Her sense of smell is also higher than any normal humans for she is able to tell what a person is just by inhaling the scent of them if she's in close enough range. This allows her to be able to determine if someone is a vampire like herself, a human or someone of a difference species. Her sense of hearing is also heightened and she has the ability to erase the memories of those she drinks from. Since Azula is a vampire of noble blood, this doesn't make her stronger than vampires of other races such as pure bloods and shinso vampires. She can be controlled by a pure blood vampire who has the ability to control other vampires that are weaker than them. Azula is also bothered by garlic as she can't take the smell and she immediately throws back up the blood she drank from someone who has eaten anything with pure garlic in it within the last five to six hours. Crosses and water of any kind, whether it's Holy or Unholy, doesn't bother her either. However, she does become weak whenever someone touches her tail. She also has the ability of flight, sprouting a pair of bat-like wings to evade situations. Controlling Humans : Azula has the ability to place people under her control for as long as she wishes to use them. She mainly uses this power to create harems of people both girls and boys worshiping hear. Sunlight Immunity : Azula is not immune to being burned by the rays of the sun as such, if she were to go out in the daytime, she was seriously have to put on enough sunscreen on her skin to keep from burning. This is something that is normal amongst vampires like herself, which differs compared to who shinso vampires are affected by the sun. Shinso are anemic and can easily pass out and become extremely tired if they stayed out in the sun for too long. They only get mildly burned but not to a severe case like regular vampires who aren't from a powerful bloodline. Azula is from noble blood but her bloodline isn't as powerful, or rather, it has been weakened due to the fact that throughout the years, it's been mixed with the blood of humans. Therefore, she gets burned severely. The only time she doesn't is when the sun or it's cloudy outside. This is the only thing that happens if Azula forgets to put on sunscreen. She does not become faint or drained from the sun's rays. Plant Manipulation : Azula has the ability to manipulate and bend plants to her will. She can create, generate, shape, move and animate plants and wood in various ways for the purpose of camouflage, chlorokinetic constructs including weapons, walls, armor and plant servants, formulated plant blasts, wrap opponents with vines that bind and constrict people and objects. She can also manipulate and control flowers, fungi, leaves, grow or bring back to life dead plants and transform into plants or wood by merging herself with nature to form a monstrous body. Plant Communication : Azula is able to communicate with all plants through the use of telepathy and touch. Azula Gallery Azulagray001.jpg azulagray002.jpg azulagrayevil.jpg|Evil Azula Trivia *Azula's bat-like wings and tail can cause her to be mistaken for a succubus demon as they are a demon species who also have similar wings but a much pointed tail end. *Azula's behavior can be associated with that of a succubus minus having the power to allure anyone to fall in love with her. However, a similar ability she has is being able to control humans as a common vampiric trait, making them worship her until she becomes bored with them. *Azula's character design was based off of Momo Velia Deviluke from the To Love Ru series. *Azula finds and using feeding as a form of sexual release because she refuses to lose her virginity physically to anyone despite her young age if they're not interested in become her 'life mate'. Also See *Amula Gray *Alesia Gray *Vampires of Nobility